Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8
Here is part eight of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *(at the Indian Village, since Mario has returned Rosalina to the camp, the indians have freed his friends) *Ranger Smith: How! *Mario: How! (Then Ranger Smith does some hand motions) *Princess Peach: (wearing blue war paint and a headband with a purple feather in it) What's the Chief doing, Luigi? *Luigi: (wearing green war paint and a headband with a green feather in it) He's delivering an oration in sign language. *Toad: (wearing yellow war paint and a headband with a yellow feather with the sleeves of his footy pajamas wrapped around his waist) What's he saying? *Luigi: He says, Mario Pan, mighty warrior, you have saved Princess Rosalina, and made me, Ranger Smith, heap proud. *Princess Peach: Well, he certainly doesn't look heap proud. (giggles) *Ranger Smith: Make Mario Pan heap big chief. (puts a big feathered headdress on his head) You are now a little flying eagle. *Princess Rosalina: My hero! *Mario: Yahoo! (jumps with delight and flies around the totem pole while the Lost Boys, who are also wearing war paint and Indian headbands, cheer for him) *Everybody: Yeah! Flying eagle! Flying eagle! *Luigi: Bravo, bravo! *Princess Peach: Oh, how wonderful! *Toad: Hooray! (as Mario lands next to Ranger Smith, he, Ranger Smith, and Princess Rosalina sit down criss-cross applesauce with their arms crossed. The others do the same. As Rosalina hands Ranger Smith a pipe, Ranger Smith blows a big smoke upside-down triangle in the air. Mario blows a small smoke upside-down triangle inside the big one) *Ranger Smith: I will teach the pale-faced brethren all about red men. *Luigi: Good! This should be most delightful. *Globox: Uh, what makes red man red? *Jake and Finn: When did he first say, "ug"? Say, "ug?" *Toad: Why does he ask you, "How?" *Everybody: (singing) Why does he ask you, How? Hana mana ganda Why does he ask you, "how? Hana mana ganda Once the Mobian didn't know Are the things that he knows now But the Mobian, he should learn a lot And it's all from asking, how? We translate for you. What mana means? *Ranger Smith: And ganda means that, too. (the whole gang dances) *Everybody: When did he first say, "ug?" Hana mana ganda' When did he first say "ug?" Hana mana ganda (Ralph Racoon is impressing Melissa Racoon, but is impressing his mother-in-law Granny Smith. instead. Ralph gasps 'Huh?' when he sees that it really is his mother, Granny Smith) In the Mobian book, it say When first brave married squaw, He gave out an heap big "UG!" When he saw his mother-in-law. What made the red man red? What made the red man red? Let's go back a million years To the very first Mobian prince He kissed a maid And start to blush And we've all been blushing since *Mario: Yahoo! *Everybody: 'You've got it from the headman The real true story of the red man' No matter what's been written or said Hana mana ganda *Ranger Smith: Now you know why the red man's red! (the Party continues) *Luigi: Wahoo! *Princess Peach: Luigi! *Toad: (asks Peach to hold his bear) Squaw take my papoose. (runs while doing war whoops) Wahoo! *Princess Peach: Toad! *Granny: Squaw get the firewood! *Princess Peach: I've finished the firewood. Now I can party. *Granny: Fine, go ahead. (Peach dances with the others) (Starlow is watching the townspeople have fun because she is depressed until Bowser Jr grab her in a sack) *Bowser Jr: Begging your pardon, Starlow. But King Koopa would like a word with you. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts